headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Not of This Earth (1988)
Category:ArticlesCategory:Films | running time = 81 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Not of This Earth is an American feature film of the science fiction and horror genres. It is a remake of the 1957 movie Not of This Earth by director Roger Corman. The remake was directed by Jim Wynorski with a screenplay written by R.J. Robertson. The plot is based on an original story by Charles B. Griffith and Mark Hanna. It was produced by Miracle Pictures and Pacific Trust and released theatrically by Concorde Pictures on May 20th, 1988. The film stars Traci Lords as Nadine Story, Arthur Roberts as the antagonist, Mister Johnson, Lenny Juliano as Jeremy, Ace Mask as Doctor Rochelle and Roger Lodge as Harry. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * Not of This Earth was filmed in Los Angeles, California. Some scenes were shot in Venice, with other shots films at Griffith Park Observatory on Crystal Springs Drive and on Wilshire Boulevard. IMDB; Not of This Earth (1988); Filming locations * The film was made as a result of a wager where Wynorski bet he could remake the film in the same (inflation-adjusted) budget and schedule as the 1957 version by Roger Corman. Wikipedia:Not of This Earth (1988 film); Horwath, Alexander; Elsaesser, Thomas; King, Noel (2004). The Last Great American Picture Show: New Hollywood Cinema in the 1970s. Amsterdam University Press. p. 129 * This is the first film produced by Pacific Trust and their only work in the science fiction and horror genres. * This is the first film produced by Miracle Pictures, which is usually an American film distributor of home video releases. * In Argentina and in Venezuela, this film is known by the title, De otro mundo. IMDB; Not of This Earth (1988); Release info * In Brazil, this film is known by the title, Vampiro das Estrelas. * In Spain, this film is known by the title, Vampiro del espacio. * In France, this film is known by the title, Le vampire de l'espace (The Vampires of Space). * The home video release title for this film in Greece is Apo allo kosmo. * In Poland, this film is known by the title, Nie z tej ziemi. * In West Germany, this film is known by the title, Vampire aus dem All. * Not of This Earth was released on DVD under the "Roger Corman Cult Classics" collection by Shout! Factory on November 2nd, 2010. Amazon.com; Not of This Earth (1988); Roger Corman's Cult Classics; DVD It was also released on a triple feature DVD set under the same banner along with Attack of the Crab Monsters and War of the Satellites on January 18th, 2011. Amazon.com; Roger Corman's Cult Classics Triple Feature; DVD * This is Jim Wynorski's fifth feature film as a director and his second sci-fi/horror feature. He previously directed Chopping Mall in 1986, which featured killer robots guarding a shopping center. Wynorski's next film is The Return of Swamp Thing in 1989. As a screenwriter, it is Wynorski's ninth film and his third sci-fi/horror film. As a writer, Wynorski's first genre work was the 1982 killer alien film Mutant, also known as Forbidden World. * This is screenwriter R.J. Robertson's third film as a writer and his second work in the science fiction and horror genres. Robertson's first film was the 1982 killer alien film Mutant. * Early drafts of the script were written by Charles B. Griffith, who also co-wrote the original 1957 story Not of This Earth. * Early drafts of the script were written by Mark Hanna, who also co-wrote the original 1957 story Not of This Earth. * This is Chuck Cirino's seventh film as a composer and his fourth film working for Jim Wynorski. He also worked on Wynorski's 1986 directorial debut, Chopping Mall. * This is Yugoslavian cinematographer Zoran Hochstätter's first non-European film work as well as his first work in the science fiction and horror genres. Hochstätter teams up again with director Jim Wynorski in 1989 for The Return of Swamp Thing. * Actress Traci Lords is best known for her work as an adult film star. This is Lords' first major non-pornographic movie work and also the last feature film in which she appears nude. In science fiction, Lords will go on to play the role of Jordan Radcliffe on the TV series First Wave, where she is credited under the name Traci Elizabeth Lords. * Actor Michael DeLano is credited as Michael Delano in this film. * Actress Roxanne Kernohan's name is mis-spelled Roxane Kernhohan in the closing credits. * Actress Kim Sill is credited as Kimberly Dawn in this film. * Director Jim Wynorski makes an uncredited behind-the-scenes appearance in the movie as the voice of a radio announcer. * Director of photography Zoran Hochstätter makes a cameo appearance in the film as the Beam man. * Producer Murray Miller makes a cameo appearance as a Davanna man at a grave. * Screenwriter R.J. Robertson makes a cameo appearance in the movie as a punker. * Boxing commentator Bob Sheridan makes an appearance in the film as himself. He is credited as Mister Moderation in the film. * This is the first and, to date, only known film work for actress Belinda Grant. * This is the first and, to date, only known film work for actor Robby Bointen. * Actors Ronald V. Borst, Ron Gans, Linda Shayne and Angel Tompkins are all uncredited for their participation in this film. * The scene with Mary Woronov as Mary McQueen is actually taken from the 1976 Roger Corman comedy Hollywood Boulevard. * The scene with Lynn Theel as Peggy Larson is actually taken from the 1980 horror movie Humanoids from the Deep. * The scenes with Taaffe O'Connell as Dameia is actually borrowed from the 1981 sci-fi thriller Galaxy of Terror, directed by Bruce D. Clark. * In addition to the above scenes, Not of This Earth also borrows footage from Mutant, Battle Beyond the Stars, the remake of The Raven, Piranha and Battle Beyond the Sun. * One of the characters makes a reference to Darth Vader in this film. Darth Vader is the main antagonist of the original 1977 sci-fi/fantasy classic Star Wars as well as its sequels. * One of the characters in the movie makes reference to the 1959 sci-fi anthology TV series The Twilight Zone. External Links * * * Not of This Earth at Wikipedia * * * * * * * References Keywords 1980s; Alien; Bitch-slap; Broadcaster; Cemetery; Doctor; Electrocution; Extraterrestrial; Female rear nudity; Female topless nudity; Mind control; Nurse; Planet; Police officer; Profanity; Prostitute; Restaurant; Space vessel; Stripper; Vampire; Waiter ---- Category:1988/Films Category:May, 1988/Films Category:Remakes Category:Miracle Pictures Category:Pacific Trust Category:Concorde Pictures